


What happens in the strip club, stays in the strip club?

by alwayswantedtobeawriter



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firefighters, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Massage, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswantedtobeawriter/pseuds/alwayswantedtobeawriter
Summary: A different approach to the strip club case...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I started to write this as soon as I finished my previous story. It's taking more time than I thought. I hope you like it. What you need to know before reading:
> 
> \- I took Rice and Nesbitt and made something different. Don't worry they won't be taking a huge place, they are just tools.  
> \- Dawsey and Brittany never happened. Casey haven't met with Nesbitt yet but the rest is same.  
> \- I'm still writing this, so anything can happen. Again a story about the guys getting together. I will try to write something different next time, promise...  
> \- I have a poor English.

_“I know Rice. He's not a ducker.”_

_“You better be damn sure.”_

_“Yeah, and you better keep Truck on their side of the fence.”_

_“Oh, that's always a great move. Drawing lines between Truck and Squad. Like when you decided Squad doesn't vent right before Darden went up in flames.”_

_“Did you really just say that?”_

_“Did you even check his story?”_

_“No, I didn't check his story. I take him at his word”._

_“There it is, right there. Gospel according to Severide.”_

_“You know what? Honestly, go screw yourself. I'm sick of it”._

_“Maybe you ought to listen to the guy who took you in when you were on your arse.”_

_“Yeah, I liked that guy a whole lot better when he wasn't a sanctimonious prick.”_  
  


That was what in Casey’s mind before entering into the burning building. Severide’s words were still echoing in his head. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Go screw yourself ? Maybe it was a good idea, so his mind could take a break from the drama. _Stupid Severide_ , he thought. One of his men was probably ducking and he was so blind to see it, just because the guy was one of his old friends. _And stupid me_ , he thought. He shouldn’t have brought back Darden’s death. He had died because he had made a mistake, it was his own fault. He had just wanted to remind Severide that friend or not, everyone could make a mistake. In their job, mistakes could be fatal. Severide had to see that. _Stupid Rice and his stupid face_ … Everything was fine until he came. He seemed like a nice guy, but still he didn’t have to like him, right? _Oh god_ , he was officially acting like a jealous lover. He had to stop thinking about Severide. He had to open all of his senses, leaving all his personal problems aside. Otherwise he was really gonna screw, not only himself, but also his men too.

“Primary search. Otis, the basement with me. Herrmann, with Dawson first floor. Let’s go.” He yelled.

When he broke the door, he didn’t know what was waiting for them on the other side. People about to die? Burned bodies? Exploding windows? Gas or chemicals? It was very nerve-wracking. He saw the heat and smoke rising around him, making his adrenaline also rise. They had to be quick and careful because the flames were about to spread every fucking corner.

“Fire department! Call out!”

There was no answer. It was a small second hand store. Lots of boxes and bags were lying on the ground. He and Otis couldn’t find anything other than some clothes and boxes.

“We got the victims!” It was Herrmann’s voice on the radio. One of the customers had told them there was only five people there and two of them were still inside. It was their lucky day.

“Primary search is all clear. Coming out.” Casey talked to his radio.

The victims were safe. They took the fire under control quickly before spreading to other buildings. Squad was getting ready for the secondary search. Casey caught Severide’s eyes. They were still cold. For a second, Casey  thought his eyes were softened when he saw him. Maybe that was just what he wanted to believe.

“I guees we’re gonna clear your mess, again.” Severide said before going inside, like he was trying to provoke him on purpose. Rice was behind him, his head down.

 _Fire department, shut up!_ Casey wanted to yell and couldn’t believe himself for that. They were two adults, not children. It was affecting their job, the whole house was apart because of it. They had been through this before when Darden died.  At that moment, he had a revelation. He knew for sure Scott Rice was really ducking and his team was right. Rice was in the center of the problem. If he wanted, he could find a way to stop it, proving he wasn’t ducking  instead of fanning the flame. How could not Severide see it?

He startled by a voice.

“Hi. I just want to thank you guys. You did a great job there. I am really impressed.”

The guy was clean, sharp and wearing a suit. Casey saw his own reflex in the wing mirror of the truck. His hair was a mess, his face and clothes were dirty. He was sweaty, probably smelly too. He felt the urge to clean.   

“It’s just our job.”

“I am Jack Nesbitt by the way, I own the strip club.” He said pointing the club near the store. “ You guys probably saved my club too. Just wanted to thank.”

“Thanks…” Casey said smiling, without knowing what else to say. Because fighting fires and saving people was just a part of  their daily job.

“Anyway I should go. I hope to see you guys again in better circumstances.”

Casey stared behind him for a while. He was a nice guy, a bit too kind maybe.

He threw himself in the shower as soon as they came back to the station. He tried to get rid of the smoke on his skin and the thoughts bugging him. It didn’t work. When he went to his locker to put some clothes on, he found a topless Severide there. Severide eyed him, his eyes stayed on his towel wrapped around his waist but he remained silent. Casey eyed him too, trying to focus on other than Severide’s chest and failing to keep his mouth shut.

“Did you check his alibi?”

“Did you tell your men to shut up?” Severide’s answer was harsh.

“Yeah I did. Did you?” 

Severide wore his t-shirt angrily. He tried to leave without saying a word but Casey caught his arm.

“Just prove he is telling the truth. Then we will leave behind this madness. That’s all I am asking.”  He said with a low voice and pleading eyes.

When Severide looked back at him, Casey knew he had made a progress. Severide’s eyes weren’t cold or mad. Just sad… They stayed looking at each other longer than they should. Casey felt something weird happening in his body. He knew that feeling. Every time he made a contact with Severide like this, he was feeling it. That was the side effect of loving and not being able to do anything about it. How could you tell your so not gay best friend that you love him? He was asking it himself for a long time and still had no answer.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, leaving reviews, liking... As I always say, I hope you like my second chapter :)
> 
> *****

Everything was almost back to normal next shift. Severide had confronted Rice after learning there was nothing wrong with his equipment. He was ducking and he had lied to his face more than once. He was gone for good.

Severide was disappointed and extremely sad. His friends could have died because of his other friend. He had trusted him, he had defended him for nothing. He sighed, looking around. He was sitting alone on a bar stool. Everyone was there in Molly’s, drinking, talking, laughing... Even Boden...  It was his order to have fun together. After the recent events he had thought  it would help everyone back to their normal self.

While he was searching the crowd, his eyes landed on Casey. He had a smile on his face. There was a guy drinking with him. The strip club owner Nesbitt…  He had come here to show how thankful he was and bought everyone drinks. Severide had doubts. The guy didn’t leave Casey’s side since he came. How the hell did he find them here in Molly’s anyway? _No_ , now he was touching Casey. Why he was standing  too close to him? _Dammit,_ he was jealous. It was the feeling  he was trying to bury. The same feeling that stopping him from having serious relationships… When he first discovered what it meant, he was watching Casey again in a bar like this. It was just a few months ago.

_“We can ask him for a threesome if you want?”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m trying to have a conversation with you here, but you just keep looking at him. And I am serious about  the threesome. He is cute.”_

_“No no… He is a  just good friend.”_

_Casey was drinking a lot and  losing it. Severide didn’t drink too much on purpose in case of Casey needing him. Of course he wouldn’t admit it to a stranger._

_“Actually … I’ve got an idea. Wait here…” His flirt said and went to talk to Casey sitting alone._

_She put her hand on Casey’s back , whispering in his ear. It made Severide’s blood boil. Why was she doing that? Did she have to touch him? It was just two of them until this girl came and ruined everything. She had sat on their table, making welcome herself by force and now flirting with Casey? He had thought it would be fun at first until Casey left them alone. He was feeling guilty, because Casey was the one insisting to go out. All he wanted to do was to have some fun just like the old days. They weren’t going out together any more since Andy’s death. Plus Hallie and Shay… They had forgotten how to enjoy. Tonight  was a good reminder that how he had missed being close to Casey. They were roommates, working at the same house , but still hanging out together was something different. He wondered if Casey was feeling the same._

_He decided he couldn’t stand this girl’s sticky existence. He was gonna take Casey and head to home. It was time to go. After gently brushing her off, he took Casey out and found a cab. They were at home and alone finally._

_“Come on. Let’s take you to the bed before you break  anything.”  He grabbed Casey’s arm and lead him to his room. He helped him to take off his jacket and his shoes. He saw Casey was watching him with a smile._

_“What?”_

_Casey hugged him without warning , putting his head on his shoulder._

_“Thanks for tonight man. You are amazing.”_

_“Yeah, it was fun.”  Severide was able to say. Even when he was drunk, Casey was the king of kindness. One of the reasons to adore him..._

_He rubbed Casey’s back slowly. He smelled his hair, not understanding why he did it. He found himself  wishing they could stay like this all night. What did it mean? He didn’t have to wait too long for the answer. Casey slowly broke the hug, not pulling himself away much. His eyes were on his lips. Severide knew what was coming next and he found it fascinating. He parted his lips a little, waiting for Casey to make the first move. A little part of him was feeling guilty because he was so drunk. When their lips touched, he forgot his doubts. His heart and breath fastened. After a few short and intense kisses, Casey went deeper, kissing him like all his life was depended on it. He let Casey take the control. He let him in, as if it was what he was waiting for all this time. Casey pushed him to the bed behind slowly. He saw Casey was hardened, just like himself. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was like their lips were making love._

Unfortunately, that magical night had lasted quickly. Because when the things got heated the most, Casey had zoomed out. He had slept on him, literally. Thanks to the alcohol in his blood… What’s worse, the next morning he had said he couldn’t remember anything much of the night, leaving him to deal with his emotions alone.

Severide blamed it on the booze first, tried to deny his feelings. But there was always something happening to prove him wrong, like now, as he was watching Casey. He felt a sudden need of fresh air. He had to get out of there. He left the bar without  saying a word. His car was across the street, he went there and leaned on it, not really knowing what to do. Just at that moment  he saw someone familiar approaching him. Nesbitt? _What the hell?_

“Mister Severide? I was just leaving. I didn’t wanna leave without a hi.”

“Hi then.”  Severide said, thinking he was up to something. He wasn’t wrong. After a few boring words, Nesbitt spilled the beans and gave his card, leaving there Severide shocked.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! I think you will know where I am going in the next chapter after reading this. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again for your great comments :) By the way, the alarm thing in the begining is based on a real story. I had a friend like Severide. Everyone in the room was waking up because of her alarm but not her. LOL
> 
> *****

It was one of those mornings Casey didn’t want to leave the bed, but the never ending sound of alarm coming from Severide’s room ruined his plan. It was their day off, he guessed Severide had forgotten to turn it off. It had happened before. He knew the alarm would repeat five times at least. He got up and went to his room to stop the annoying _beep beeps._ Severide was sleeping like a baby. He was naked, the blanket was only covering his ass. Casey shook his head. Did Severide have to sleep like that? And how could he not hear the noise? _God are you testing me?_ In the moment he turned it off, Severide woke up like he never slept. _Great…_

“Hey… Good morning.” He said, not lifting his head from the pillow. He didn’t even question why Casey was in his room. He knew the answer.

“I can’t believe you did it again!” 

Severide couldn’t hold his laugh. “I set the alarm for you to wake me up.”

“Move your ass and make me some coffee. You owe me.” Casey said, pretending he was mad.

He was feeling grumpy for waking up this early in his day off actually; on the other side he wasn’t gonna complain to start the day laughing and joking with Severide. It’s been a week since Rice left. Severide wasn’t talking much lately, not like he was avoiding him or something. He was just acting secretive. He was coming home late. Maybe he had a new girlfriend. Casey was dying to know  what he was hiding, but he was Matt Casey; he had a reputation of keeping cool. So he wasn’t gonna push, he was just gonna wait for Severide to talk to him. In the meantime he would be eating his mind quietly. That was the most logical thing to do. _Right?_ A sudden sadness covered him. How much longer could he take it? Where were this feelings coming from? Did Hallie know? Maybe it was the reason why their relationship went nowhere. He bet she knew he had a thing for Severide long before he even knew.

He left Severide’s room with this dark thoughts, knowing it would be a long day. He went to the kitchen, took a banana and started to eat, thinking about how he became a lovesick. Right after that, Severide graced him with his presence. He watched Severide with a smile as he was making coffee. He wasn’t actually serious when he said he wanted coffee from him. He had thought he was gonna stay in bed.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Severide said, matching his smile. The coffee was finally ready. They took their cups and sat at the table. It was a perfect timing for some chit chat.

“So what is your plan today?” Severide asked.

“Well, I will meet with Jack tonight. Till then, I have nothing to do.”

Severide frowned. “Nesbitt?”  Casey was calling him _Jack_ now? He took a big sip of his coffee to hide his anger.

“Yeah. He called me yesterday. He said he had a job in the club for me.”

Severide spit his coffee. _In the club? Tonight? Cough cough…_

“You ok?” Casey asked with his eyes wide open.

“Yeah I am good. I’m just surprised to see you even consider working in the club.” Translation: _I am super,_ _it’s just the sudden image of you stripping in the strip club, nothing else._ He actually had a good reason to think that way. If Casey knew… If _anyone_ knew, he would be screwed.

Now it was Casey’s turn to be surprised.  “Why? I do it all the time. I have a construction company. I can work everywhere.”

It took a few seconds for Severide to understand what Casey was talking about. He wished it clicked before. He took another big sip of his coffee to hide his blush.  

Casey mimicked him, as drinking his coffee. The coffee was exactly like just the way he loved. Why was it tasting so good? And why was Severide acting weird? Time flew by while he was trying to make sense out of it. It was time to meet Nesbitt finally. Sitting at home, thinking and doing nothing… It was tiring.

He was in the club, standing alone in a corner and waiting for Nesbitt to show up. He looked around nervously. It was dark, there was only some laser lights. He couldn’t take his eyes off the male stripper dancing on the stage. Appearently it was a special gay night. He wasn’t prepared for this, but he didn’t mind. The guy had no idea how to dance, even worse than himself. He was wearing an exotic sexy mask and doing some weird stuffs to his body, still hot as hell. His skin was shining from the body oil or he was just sweating, Casey couldn’t tell. He shouldn’t have been thinking about it _dammit_. He wasn’t here to have fun. When finally Nesbitt came, the stripper was done and Casey had almost convinced himself that the guy was looking at him.  

“Sorry for making you wait. We can talk in my office. I will show you a few pictures. I just want some modern, fancy changes on the backstage and I trust your talented hands. ” Nesbitt said with a big smile after taking his hand and hugging him tightly.

After talking about some details and making a deal, Nesbitt offered him to stay for a few drinks. Casey rejected him gently, all he wanted to do was to go home. A cute waiter stopped him right before he left the club. She had a paper in her hand.

“Our stripper wanted me to give it to you.”

Casey was gonna ask, who and why, but she had left already. He opened the note.

_Come closer next time. I won’t bite._

So he was right; the guy was watching him. He felt hot all of a sudden.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thanks again for your kind words in the chapter 3 :) There is a small development here, I hope you like it. There will be more in chapter five, as you wish. *winks and runs*
> 
> *****

Severide was sitting in a coffee shop, confused and more tired than ever, both mentally and physically. He hadn’t even blinked at night. He had been up with the crows and sneaked out of the home. He had made some decisions, but he wasn’t feeling brave enough to step up yet. First he had to talk some people to clarify some points. One of those people was Jack Nesbitt, who was sitting across the table, watching him with wondering eyes.

“So?” He asked impatiently.

“Thanks for meeting me this early. I was gonna talk to you last night but…”

“Cut the crap and get to the point. It needs to be something really huge.”

Severide was mad, he was trying to be kind, but this man wasn’t even letting him to finish his sentence. He tried to calm himself down. _Relax, he is just mad at you for waking him up…_

“Ok then… What was Casey doing in the club last night?”

Nesbitt raised his eyebrows.

“Oh… I need someone for a construction gig and he is a constructor. I am a business man; when I see an opportunity, I take it. Simple as that.”

Severide rolled his eyes.

“I know that! I am asking _why him_? You know if anyone in the department sees me like that, It could end my career as a firefighter.”  Still, he couldn’t have stopped himself teasing Casey with that note.

“That’s why you are wearing a mask. Don’t worry… And sorry, I will be more careful next time. I am sure we can make some arrangements, so you two won’t see eachother.”

Severide wasn’t satisfied with his answer. Nesbitt wasn’t a stupid man, he was curious. He leaned on his back, crossing his arms.

“May I ask why did you accept my offer?”

Severide just shrugged, because he had no specific answer to that. The idea of earning some extra money easily was so attractive, he could buy himself a new car or something else. Maybe he just wanted some new adventures, something he never did before. Or... He was just looking for someone kissing and touching him the way Casey did. Why he was doing it getting naked in front of some strangers, instead of reaching Casey, that was still a mystery. _Dammit,_ he didn’t have to explain to this guy anything.

Nesbitt didn’t push, he had taken the message.

“You know…  When I first saw Casey, I was really impressed. I wanted to offer him first this gay night job, but couldn’t. He is a good guy. He has something special and I think you can see that, too. I know how you two are close. I wouldn’t judge you if you wanted more of him. No worries, your secret is safe with me.”

Severide listened him with open mouth. He was that obvious? The guy was smarter than he seemed. Nesbitt got up and left him thinking, but not before dropping one last smartass word.

“You gotta talk to him or someone else will.”

He winked and Severide winced. So it was a matter of time until eveything blowing up in his face.

Later that day, when the shift was about to end, Severide found Casey in his quarters. He had tried to catch him all day between the calls. It was a busy day at the station. As always, Chicago folk had chosen the day Severide wanted to talk some important shit to put their life in danger. He swore himself for thinking selfishly, but he had his reasons.

Casey was filling the reports with a serious expression. He didn’t even see Severide standing at the door.

He cleared his throat to catch his attention. Casey’s face was brightened when he saw him.

“Hey… What’s up?”

Severide closed the door and sat on the bed nervously.

“I need tot talk to you in private.”

“I can see that.” Casey’s expression was back to being serious. What was going on?

 _Now or never_ , Severide thought. He took a deep breath to spill the beans at once, because if he waited one more second,  he was gonna run like a chicken.

“Last week when we were all in Molly’s, Jack Nesbitt offered me a job in his club. Shortly, I am the one who sent you the note last night.”

He watched Casey processing what he said. His face went from shocked to confused,  then from _Now I understand why you said that_ to _What the hell_.

“Why?” He asked after some silence as deep as eternity.

Severide couldn’t decide how to respond. _Why?_ Why did he give the note or why was he working there? He tried the easy one.

“Just… I need some extra cash to buy a new car. Look, it’s temporary and some of the money is going for charity.”

“You can borrow from me! Severide, If someone learns in the department…”

“Come on… I know, you barely have extra money.”

“What happened to your emergency account? You had told me once you have one.”

“I gave it to Rice. He needs some help till finding a new job.”

 _Rice again?_ , Casey thought. He was really tired of hearing his name. He was gonna rant about it later, his own feelings had to stay in back for the moment. Severide was tough, stubborn but had a golden heart. He had worked with his neck broken, refusing the treatment after Darden’s death. He had gone to Vegas and almost married a stranger after Shay. Now, stripping down for all the world to see  was another extreme behaviour. He was sure something must have triggered it. He hated the idea of him getting naked for strangers, but again it wasn’t about his feelings. He sat next to Severide on the bed. He gripped his shoulder, looking into his eyes. He was drawing little circles with his thumb on the back of his shoulder, not realizing that little touch was in the center of Severide’s life at that moment.

“Still… You don’t have to do that.” He said, hoping he would tell him more.

Severide sighed. If Casey knew his influence on him…  

“Casey… Early midlife crisis? Tired of drinking and jerking around? I don’t know. All I know that I need this. I want to do something I never did.”

It wasn’t a lie, just not the whole truth.

Casey broke the contact. He could see there was no point of talking Severide out of it. It was time to let it go, for the moment at least. He would be his friend and support him.

“So? What do you think?” Severide tensed. Did he make Casey disappoint?

Casey gave him a side eye, then burst into laughter.

“Well… I think that you are worse than me at dancing but whatever you do, I am with you.”

This was the best thing Severide had heard all day. He felt relieved.

“Come on… I don’t even need to dance. Look at me!” Just like that, they were back to normal. It was one of the best thing Severide loved about their friendship.

“So? You are gonna watch my show closer next time?” He asked, half flirting half joking.

Casey gulped. He remembered how Severide seemed last night under the soft light. His mouth went dry at the thought of his best friend, the love of his dreams, who was sitting next to him at the moment, in a striptease show. Why had Severide teased him sending that note? Was he flirting? Just a joke? Did he even know what he was doing to him?

He smiled to hide his mixed emotions. “Maybe I will.” _Of course I will!_


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and happy new years! Chapter five has some new developments and some action. Enjoy reading! :*
> 
> *****

Two days after Severide’s confession, the second time in a week Casey had found himself watching a strip show. He had come straight to the club right after the shift, with Otis, Cruz and Randy to work in the backstage. After working a few hours, he had sent the three amigos to home. It was the night Severide would take the stage. He couldn’t have taken the risk of them accidentally learning his secret. Severide had appreciated it and insisted him to stay for the show.

He was sitting on a table closer to the stage as he had promised, fidgeting nervously. He was sure it was a bad idea. How was he supposed to act around Severide now? How would he look into his eyes like everything was normal? It was gonna be a lot way harder to keep his emotions in check. He wasn’t prepared for this. Also he was so tired and stressed. The shift was tough. Like it wasn’t enough, he had to deal with this construction job. His neck was aching because of hammering. He should have been at home resting. He had many, many excuses to run, but yet he was still here. His ass and legs weren’t listening his brain.

When the lights went dark, he knew it was the time. _Oh boy…_ The crowd was clapping and whistling impatiently. Severide appeared with a sexy music playing, again that exotic mask on his face. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers fitting perfectly. He moved around with confidence. He didn’t dance much, he wasn’t a professional after all. He came closer to Casey, taking off his shirt.

Casey gulped, raising his glass. He blushed and thanked God for the dim light. Severide didn’t need to see him like that.

As walking in the rhythm back and forth, he unzipped his trouser and _damn_ the trouser was gone too! He was standing there only in his underwears nearly exposing his member, moving his hands up and down on his naked body, right looking at him. The crowd went nuts.

Casey couldn’t know what to do with his hands. Cover his eyes, his jaw dropped? Or his boner about to rise? What was Severide trying to do? Kill him?

The music had stopped. That was fast. The show was done at the right time because otherwise he was gonna run, then he would have to explain himself to Severide. _Oh, sorry for leaving but you were so hot and I was about to explode…_ He hissed. Severide had already left the stage.

The next time he saw him, he was alone sitting in a corner in the backstage. They had agreed to meet after the show and head to home together. Deep in thought and tired, he didn’t even realize Severide watching him quietly. He was busy massaging his neck.

“Hey, sorry for making you wait. Come on…” Severide reached down.

Casey took his offered hand to stand up, filling his personal space. He couldn’t look at his face. He watched his shoes like there was something important happening down there.

Severide was looking at everywhere but him too. He had taken aback by Casey’s silence. He was upset because of him? Did he make him wait too long? What if he was disgusted at him? When finally Casey broke the awkward silence shyly, he saw he was getting worried for nothing.

“Well, you were great out there. Really…”

“Thanks man. Thanks again for being a great friend.”

Severide noticed Casey was trying to massage his neck again. “What happened to your neck?”

“I guess I pulled a wrong muscle. Nothing serious.”

Severide had an idea. “I am a neck pain expert, remember? Now turn around.”  

Casey hesitated. A strip show and now a massage? “No, it’s not necessary. Really…” 

“Casey, you are gonna feel better in the end. Trust me.”

Casey sighed. Severide was really convincing these days. He did what he said and turned around. He closed his eyes as feeling the touch of Severide’s fingers on his neck and shoulder. Severide’s hands were warm. He was running his fingers over the muscles, using long and gentle strokes. He was really good at it. Casey imagined his strong fingers touching all over his body. He took a deep and slow breath.

Severide was breathing heavily too. Feeling Casey’s tight muscles had reminded him that night they kissed. He glided his hands up and down on Casey’s smooth skin, thinking how it would be great to taste his soft lips again. At that moment, the words that would change his life forever escaped from his lips.

“Do you remember the last time when we went out together? It was only two of us. There was a friendly girl, trying to get in our pants?”

“Yeah but not remember much… I was too drunk.”

Casey turned back, facing him. He was curious about the sudden change in Severide’s mod. They were standing so close. Severide’s eyes were wandering everywhere they didn’t need to be; his chest, his shoulders, his neck, his lips…

“You… We…” Severide mumbled.

He decided the words were useless at this point. Casey had to remember. He put his hands on Casey’s shoulders and leaned closer. He smelled him. His scent was driving him even more crazier.

Casey licked his lips. Severide was daring to kiss him? He wanted to pinch himself. Was this really happening? There was only one way to see it. He accepted the challenge. Then the time stopped. He was in heaven, the soft and wet heaven in Severide’s mouth.

Severide kissed him back hungrily. He sucked his lower lip, licked it with his tongue. He literally tasted him like there was no time and it was better than he remembered. He didn’t want to let him go but he was out of breath. He pulled back a little, there were only their hot breaths in the space between them.

Casey was panting and confused. “We did this before?” It wasn’t a real question. He was looking for a confirmation.

Severide nodded. “I guess you remember finally.”

“That night… All this time I thought it was just a dream. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried. When you told me you remember nothing, I was chickened out.”  

Casey had a million questions in his mind. Like why was he so stupid and blind sometimes? Apparently Severide was trying to flirt with him for three days at least. Why Severide was so idiot? He should’ve just talked to him. And why was he asking this unnecessary questions himself? Because there was no turning back. Yeah, they could have had this before, but they had it now.

“Wait… I think we shouldn’t do this…” He looked around nervously, also making Severide nervous.

“Here.”

 _You cocky son of a bitch…_ For a second, Severide had thought he wasn’t on the same page with him.

They took Casey’s car in no time. Casey felt so lucky because the roads were empty. Also he felt like an idiot because he had taken the wrong turn as trying to give Severide a hot glance. He knew Severide was gonna joke about it a lot later. After driving ten long minutes, they were at home and alone finally, ready to take the second step. They needed to make up for the lost time.

As soon as they entered their apartment, Severide made his move like he had read Casey’s mind. He wasn’t gonna wait any more. He put his arms around Casey and kissed him again slowly but harder, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Casey invited him deeper. He felt Casey’s hand sneaking on his abs under his shirt. The slow and hungry kisses went on and on till them both gasping for air. He pushed Casey through the wall behind him. The front of his pants was getting tighter. He lost his patience. He took off his own shirt. He helped Casey to pull off. Then his shaking hands moved down to their jeans. He unzipped them both. He put his hand inside Casey’s pants and stroked his boner.

Casey moaned. He pulled Severide closer, brushing his lips against his. They were chest to chest and sweaty, their thighs were smashing together. Their bodies had become a whole.

Severide needed more. He licked Casey’s neck. He left quick kisses on his skin from his chest down to his thigh.

“Turn around.” He said. They were both unprepared, but it was the right time.

Casey shivered. “I trust you.” He turned  around and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes.

Severide trailed his fingers all around his strong muscles and curves, admiring his beauty. He found a condom in the back pocket of his jean down below his knees. After wearing it, he slid his fully loaded boner inside him gently. Their hands were interlaced on the wall. As moving back and forth, their bodies were fitting eachother perfectly.

Finally Casey was on the top of heaven. Severide was moaning behind him, he had found his heaven too.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I couldn't update it sooner because I really don't know why but this capter was the hardest to write so far. My muse is lazy lately LOL... Anyway, we are getting closer to the end slowly. One long ass chapter or two chapters left, still in the process. Love you all, please enjoy reading!
> 
> *****

Severide was watching Casey sleeping next to him, for the first time in a long time he had woken up earlier than him. He was trying to decide whether he should have woken him up or not. He just wanted to look into his bright eyes and see what was going on his mind. Did he have any regrets? Did he really love him back the way he loved him? He knew deep down inside he shouldn’t have had any doubts after what happened, but he was afraid to lose what they had because it was too good to be true. Overthinking this early in the morning was really tiring. He thought for a second to get up and make breakfast just to stop thinking. He brushed off the idea quickly. Why would he do that as his dream man was sleeping on his bed naked? He hugged him from behind. Breakfast and the other stuff could have waited.

Casey stirred.  “Mmhph… What time is it?”

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I think my brain is still sleeping, but my body is wide awake.” Casey said seductively facing Severide and showed what he had under the sheets. He had a morning wood.

Severide gave him a dirty smile and stole a kiss. “Well, I think I can help you with that.”

His lips and hands found their way on Casey’s skin easily. His own wood had been up too, a proof that he loved Casey with every damn inch of his existence. At the moment he touched Casey’s boner with his tongue, they both lost it.

Casey groaned with pleasure, what was a great way to start a day… Severide was sucking and swallowing him in a way no one ever did before. He was stronger, more passionate… He was Kelly Severide and he was eating him up, literally. He had never imagined sleeping with a guy before. So what were they then? Two guys discovering their gayness? Two friends making each other gay? Besties in love?

“We need to get up and take a shower.” He said unwillingly, running his fingers through Severide’s hair. The clock was ticking. There wasn’t enough time to get ready for work.

Severide finished his job unintentionally. He collapsed on Casey’s chest rising and falling rapidly. They stayed like that for a while, not moving and talking. That was so relaxing. He could stay with Casey in bed all day like that, but they were gonna be late for the shift.

“We’re gonna keep this as a secret, right?” Casey knew the answer. Still he asked, thinking about the possible problems they might have.

Severide lifted his head up curiously to see his face. “Yeah but I don’t think it is a secret exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nesbitt. He knows how I feel about you. Don’t ask me how… He just knows.”

Casey didn’t say anything and just looked at him like he was the most important thing in the galaxy. Severide’s heart melted. No one ever had looked at him the way Casey did before. He stole another kiss from him.

Then another and another and another…  In the shower, right before leaving the apartment, in the car on their way to work, in the quarters, in the changing room…

Casey has developed a new talent because of their secret actions. He was so good at finding excuses like _Lieutenant, can you help me with the report? Lieutenant, can I talk to you for a sec?_ He was trying to keep his calm, but in the back of his mind, he was a bit afraid to blurt out words like _Lieutenant, can you blow me?_ That would be the most stupid thing he would do. So instead, he made another less stupid thing. Something bugging him for a while… Something he didn’t want it to come between him and Severide while everything was going perfectly.

They were chatting in a corner, while the others were busy with watching tv or eating in the main room.

“Are you gonna quit striptease? Listen… I don’t wanna act like a stupid jealous lover but you are my guy now. I don’t want to share you with strangers.”

Severide wasn’t expecting to hear it. However, his answer was honest.

“Well… I am glad to be your man. On the other hand, I don’t think Nesbitt would like it. We made a deal for eight shows, twice in a week and he said I can’t quit if I want.”

“I can talk to him if you want. He seems like a nice guy. I can try at least, not sure It will make any difference though.”

“No. I don’t want you to talk to him. Just don’t. Actually if it was my choice, I wouldn’t even let you work for him.”

Casey hissed. “So what? You can work there as a stripper but I can’t work as his constructor. Why not?”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Is there something you are not telling me? What is going on?”

“Come on… He introduced himself to you. He came to Molly’s. He called you pretending he needed your company… He likes you more than you think.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Casey, you are a great guy but also so fucking slow if the subject is reading the signs in the love department. I am the walking proof of that.”

“Even if so, me talking to him is not gonna hurt.”

“I know that, but as you said, I am your guy and I don’t want to see him anywhere around you. I have just a few shows left and when you finish your job in the club, we are not gonna see that guy again, ever.”

Severide almost begged because his instincts were telling him not to trust Nesbitt. Maybe he was just jealous, maybe it was because of the fact that Nesbitt was creepy… Maybe both? He just didn’t want Casey to get involved with him more than necessary. The guy was like a mosquito.

_[Alarms went off!] Squad 3, Ambulance 61…_

He could see Casey wasn’t convinced, but it had to wait. Duty was calling.“We’ll talk later.”

Casey stared behind him for a while. He wasn’t glad to be in the protective, jealous boyfriend mood, yet he couldn’t help it. He needed more information because Severide was so serious about Nesbitt. What if he threatened Severide or something? He took his phone and called the man in question for some answers. Because he was Matt Casey and he was just as stubborn as Kelly Severide. He knew Severide would be mad, he also knew he would try to do the same thing for him.

“Jack? We need to talk.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My muse finally talked and I could finish this chapter. :) I hope you like it. Of course, there will be more chapters. Or just one more... Take your coffee (or beer :P), sit back, read and enjoy! Then watch some Casey-Severide centric episodes.;)
> 
> *****

When Casey called Nesbitt to talk, he wasn’t expecting to see him waiting outside the station next morning, holding a bottle of old whiskey. Also he wasn’t expecting either to see his boyfriend watching from the distance them. Severide was pretending to help his team cleaning the truck. It was supposed to be a secret meeting dammit! He thought about for a second to take the whiskey and run away, so he wouldn’t have had to deal with the after effects. _Nope_. He had to be brave. He tried to smile despite the images of mad Severide yelling at him in his mind, while Nesbitt was smiling and talking about the bottle in his hand.

“I thought you’ll like it.”

“Thanks but I can’t accept this.”

“Please take it as a little gift from a friend.”

He took it, trying not to look back at Severide behind.

“So why did you need me?” Nesbitt asked curiously.

“Yeah, about that… I wanted to talk to you about Severide. He told me everything. I was just wondering if there is a way for him to quit the deal you made.”

Nesbitt’s expression darkened. “I don’t get it. He was ok with that. Why are you telling me this but not him?”

Casey took a deep breath. This was gonna be hard.

“He didn’t want me to talk to you about it actually. I am asking you this as his boyfriend. It’s a matter of time before anyone finds about this. He could lose his job. Well… I want to quit, too for the sake of our future actually. I never leave my jobs unfinished, so I will make sure someone I trust will finish it. I promise.”

After a long silence and a few uncomfortable glances, Nesbitt talked. Casey could see he wasn’t happy about this.

“It seems like you already made up your mind.”

Casey shrugged shyly.  

“Listen, the truth is… I actually don’t mind him being a stripper that much, but some people in the department might. I saw people was recording his performance on their phone last night. Pretty sure it’s already on the internet. If somebody we know sees it… I can’t imagine the consequences. The Internet never forgets. I know that this job is his everything.”

Casey couldn’t believe he was telling all this to a stranger. He still wasn’t sure he could trust Nesbitt, but somehow he was feeling better. Talking to someone about his secrets was relaxing.

Nesbitt sighed deeply and then unexpectedly laughed. “First Severide and now you… I am not a relationship consultant! I am just a business man. I can’t force you two love birds to work for me. I think we can make some new arrangments.”

“Like what?” Casey knew it wouldn’t be that easy. At least the guy wasn’t mad.

Nesbitt eyed him from head to toe in a flirty way. “I am gonna let you guys off the deal. In return, I want a hot video or a photoshoot from you for my special customers. So I can take back the money I lose. Don’t worry, we will find a way to hide your ID. Severide could join too if you want.”

Casey’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Just think about it. Then let me know your decision.”

He winked and left Casey there shocked. _Fuck,_ Severide was gonna be really really mad. He was screwed in either case. It had been just one fucking day since they got together! He looked back his shoulder at Severide watching him.

Casey took his phone and texted him. _Meet me in the quarters._

 _“So?”_ Severide was waiting for an explanation with crossed arms, sitting on his bed.

Casey thought about to lie for a second. He could talk to Nesbitt again, so Severide didn’t need to know the content of their talk. On the other hand, he knew he couldn’t lie to him looking into his eyes. Severide would know in a second he wasn’t telling the truth. He leaned on his desk and talked watching the floor.

“I know you told me not to, but I talked to Nesbitt about the deal. It wasn’t that bad… at first.”

“I can’t believe you! You…” _Bastard? Fucking idiot?_ Despite his anger, Severide couldn’t say it loud. He could see his love was already upset. “And?”

“He said you and me both could be free. If…” Casey scratched back of his neck nervously. “He wanted me to shoot some sexy stuff for some customers.”

And that was the moment Severide lost his temper totally. He just started to yell without thinking, mostly about Nesbitt. The words like _asshole and son of a bitch_ were flying in the air. Casey tried to calm him helplessly. He knew the windows weren’t enough thick to stop their loud argument. They didn’t need another trouble. Everybody would probably think it was just one of their usual fights.

After a few more yells, Severide decided to leave angrily. Casey went after him, he wouldn’t let it go this time like he used to. He was gonna find him and deal with it. He was so fucking tired to fight Severide over the years. This time he wouldn’t let it affect their relationship or the house. He bumped Boden as he was trying to chase Severide.

Boden’s eyes were questioning. “May I ask what the hell is going on between you two? Again!”

“Chief… It’s nothing. Just a little disagreement at home. I am on it.”

Before Boden could say anything else, the alarms went off. _Squad 3, Truck 51, Ambulance 61…_

Everyone was running to make their ways on the truck. Why always were the alarms calling when he was on something important? He moved fast to join the others. He saw Severide was inside his truck already. He didn’t even look back at him once. It shattered his heart into million pieces, but at the moment there wasn’t any time to repair it.

They crossed the streets, blaring alarms and sometimes honking. Some drivers were not clearing their way fast enough. Casey was sickened with it, time was so important in their job. They pulled up in front of a warehouse. He could see the huge flames and smokes covered almost everywhere. Some of the windows were blown up because of the heat. The air was smelling burning metal and plastic.

The owner ran towards them panicking. “We were moving out and there was a sudden explosion. Some of my men is still inside on the second floor. Please hurry up!”

 _Arson probably_ , Casey thought. He wasn’t sure why. It was just an instinct.

Boden barked his orders without a beat. Immediately after the hose, the ladder and the masks were ready. There was a window not affected by the flames yet. He climbed and broke the window. Cruz, Severide and Tony followed him. His team and Severide’s team took the opposite sides for the search. They gotta be quick.

“Fire department! Call out!” He crouched carefully. Cruz was behind him, staying close.

“Lieutenant! I think I heard someone!”

Cruz was right, someone was calling them. They found the victim behind a barrel. They took him and headed back to where they came. Cruz helped the victim down to the ladder.

The walls and the ceiling were cracking. Casey heard a sudden noise from where Severide and Tony were. He was fucking scared, but tried not to panic. Severide was better be damn okay, or he was gonna kill him.

He heard Tony’s voice behind. He was carrying a victim but Severide wasn’t with him. “The ceiling gave in. Severide’s leg pinned. We gotta help!”

“One minute. Then everybody, get the hell out of there!” Boden’s voice on the radio was urgent.

 _Fuck_ , his worst nightmare was getting real. Without a doubt, he went to the direction where Tony came. The flames were crawling on the ceiling. He wasn’t gonna leave without Severide.

“Severide!” No answer.

“Severide!” Still no answer. Where was he dammit!

“Casey?” Finally!

“You idiot! There is no time! You shouldn’t be here.”  Severide’s leg was under something really heavy, he was in pain but still had strength to get mad at Casey, which meant that he was fine. It made Casey smile.

“I am not going anywhere without you! So shut up.”

First he tried to free him with his hands. Then he used his halligan. This time it worked. Severide was free at last and he was looking at Casey behind his mask, like he could kiss him. At the same moment another part of the ceiling slammed down almost on them and made a huge hole on the floor. They fell down. It all had happened so quickly. The fall wasn’t that high but it was scaring enough and effective.

Casey heard Severide’s panicked voice calling him. He forced his eyes to open. The first thing he saw was his helmet rolling on the floor. That could explain why his head was hurting like hell.

“Casey! Talk to me!”

“I am fine. I am fine… You?”

“My leg hurts a bit. That’s all. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Severide told Boden on the radio what had happened. Now all they had to do was to find an exit through the flames and smoke.

Casey tried to get up with Severide’s help, but couldn’t. He felt something wet running down from his ear. His vision was blurred. He was feeling nauseous. He knew what the hell that meant. How? Did it happen before? He couldn’t believe his luck. There was someone near him. He knew that guy, but it was damn hard to remember. What was his name?

“Darden?”

“What?” Severide froze with fear. He looked at Casey closer. He was so tired and confused. He seemed like he was about to faint.

“I am not feeling well.” Casey had almost whispered.

Severide tried to keep his calm, despite he knew something was terribly wrong with Casey.  

“Casey, everything is gonna be fine. Hang on.”

Casey’s eyes were closing. He panicked and patted his face gently, with tears in his eyes. He heard a window breaking behind. The help finally had come.They were calling their name.

“Come on…  Stay awake. They are almost here.”

“Sorry,” Casey said, “I don’t think I am gonna make it this time.”

That was his last words before he lost his consciousness. 

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I overdid the medical mumbo-jumbo. I was watching House and researching on the net at the same time and this came up. :D Enjoy!
> 
> *****

Praying… It was never Severide’s thing and yet it was what he had been doing silently the most for the last three hours. Casey, his best friend, the man he loved, the man he can’t lose was unconscious in the hospital. He was at the doctor’s hands and there was nothing he could do except waiting. The chief, Herrmann, Dawson, Brett, Cruz, Capp… Everyone was there with him, waiting worriedly in the waiting room. That was what the waiting rooms for, right? _Fucking_ waiting… Nobody was talking. Severide was sure they were thinking the worst, he could see it in their faces. He promised himself he wasn’t gonna let their sad faces break him. He needed to be strong for Casey. Casey had to be fine. He wasn’t even sure he had faith, but one thing he was sure was he had faith in Casey, who always finds a way to make the best from the worst.

He couldn’t stop playing the incident in his mind over and over again, like he could save him. What if they had arrived the scene a few seconds earlier? What if they had gone to the opposite directions inside? It was all like a damn deja vu. Casey had hit his head again as he was trying to save him. Taking him to the hospital in the ambulance had only taken six minutes but that was the longest six minutes Severide had ever had. Casey’s face had been covered in blood. Apart from the blood, he had been just looking like he was sleeping. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? He had no idea.

He tried to remember what the doctor had told when they first came. She had been mumbling something about the repetitive head traumas. The bad thing was if his previous injury hadn’t healed % 100, this second trauma could be fatal. The good thing was it was more than two years ago and Casey’s chance was better. They were gonna decide what to do after the CT scan to see the damage.

Speak of the devil, the doctor appeared with a serious expression, holding some files in her hand. She looked at everyone’s face, trying to decide who to talk.

“Kelly Severide?”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk in private?”

He followed the doctor. His heart was fastened.

“I saw in Casey’s file that you are his emergency contact. I thought I should talk to you first.”

It took Severide by surprise. He didn’t know he was Casey’s emergency contact. He thought it was probably Christie but she wasn’t even here at the moment, which meant probably she didn’t even know what happened. Severide breathed out.

“Please tell me how he is.”

“He is stable. He had hurt his ankle in his right hand, but nothing is broken. On the other hand, the CT results show that he has a simple linear skull fracture. It means that there is no bleeding or any damage in his brain. It could heal without intervention. We are gonna monitor him closely for 24 hours because some of the damage can develop later. His previous injury makes me worried but it looks healed, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“So is he gonna be fine?”

“There will be always a risk in his case. I can just tell you that for now, it looks good. There is some leakage coming from his ears as a result of the fracture but it’s not severe. He could have serious headaches, nausea, double vision, hearing loss, facial numbness, confusion…  These symptoms can be delayed for months.”

Severide breathed in deeply, thinking how the near future was looking hard for Casey.

“Any treatment?”

“As I said before we need to observe him for a few days at least. If the symptoms get worse, we will think about it then. He just needs bed rest, hydration and some pain killers right now. We put him in a private room. He woke up a few times. He passed the neurological exam, despite he seems confused and tired. He should be awakened every two hours and assessed neurologically. If somebody stays with him tonight, it will be better.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Can I see him now?” Severide was relieved and impatiently waiting for the doctor to shut up, so he could reunite with his baby.

“Sure. I will tell the nurse to take you to his room.”

He walked back to the waiting room to give the news, hoping they weren’t gonna ask so many questions.

“So?” That was Dawson talking ready to cry.

“He is fine. The doctor lets me see him. He is gonna stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure he is not getting worse.”

“Thank god…”

“Listen, there is nothing anything we can do except for waiting. I am gonna stay with him tonight. You should go home and rest. I will call you if anything happens.”

“Anybody told Christie?” That was Cruz. Everyone looked at each other with embarrassment.

“I will call her and tell everything.” Dawson volunteered and saved everyone.

“Ok, you heard Severide. Everyone, just go home.” Boden took the control as a true leader.

Severide was glad because he was losing his patience. He just wanted to be alone with Casey. All he need was to see him, hear his voice and touch him.

Moments later a nurse came and beckoned him to follow. After passing through the white, depressing corridors, the nurse showed his door. When he went inside, his heart turned over. Casey was motionless in the bed with bandages in his right hand and head, a serum drip attached to his other arm, eyes closed. Finally, it dawned on him that how he was close to losing Casey. He pulled the chair to sit beside the bed and took Casey’s hand in his, letting his guard down and crying quietly.

“Casey?”  

 _Casey_. Casey tried to open his eyes. His eyelids refused. His head was killing him. _Casey? Open your eyes._ He tried to concentrate on the voice because apparently it wasn’t gonna stop till he opens his _damn_ eyes. The first thing he saw was the bright light, then his vision became clearer slowly. Was he still in the hospital? Who was trying to wake him? Who was holding his hand? But the question leaving his lips was none of these.

“Who the hell are you?”

Severide was taken aback. “It’s me.”

He was too close to panic. The doctor had said he was fine except the crack in his skull. He had also said he could get worse. Casey started to laugh, making him worried more. Another side effect?

“You should see your face! Relax…”

“Son of a bitch!” Severide felt relieved, joining his laugh. He held Casey’s hand tighter and gave him a quick kiss.

Casey frowned. “Why did you do that?”

It was Severide’s turn to frown. “Do what?”

“You kissed me.” Casey said seriously, like he wasn’t expecting it at all.

So what, he wasn’t remembering they were together? Severide was back to panicking mood. Then he saw Casey’s expression changing. The bastard was smiling, wildly.

“I can’t believe you fell for that twice!”

“Son of a bitch!”

“My head is killing me. My ankle is hurting a bit. There are some blank moments from today. Wait… It happened today right, not yesterday? Anyway… I remember everything. I guess.”

Severide hissed with a sarcastic expression. “Yeah, I can see you are _really really_ fine.”

“What about you? They didn’t tell me anything. I thought…”

“I’m good. Just worried about you as you see. By the way, you didn’t tell me I was your emergency contact.”

Casey tried to remember. It was Hallie before. “I had to change it after getting my bell ring hard. I guess I forgot to tell. You know… I had some memory issues then.”

Severide could talk to him forever but Casey was sounding so tired, like he had cheated death for the hundredth time or something.

“You want me to talk to the nurse for painkillers? Anything else?”

“Just kiss me.”

“Wow. Finally, you talk sense.” 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming! There is one more chapter. It may look like I got over the sad and emotional parts quickly but that was my point since the begining. I wanted it to be less sad, more fun. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!  
> I am writing the last chapter right now, hoping to post it before Sunday. Plus I am working on a new story at the same time.
> 
> *****

Casey was standing in the shower without moving, feeling tired, frustrated and depressed, just letting the steamy hot water run down his body. He didn’t even have the strength to lift his finger. That was what all he could do since the incident. He was having headaches and couldn’t sleep because of it. As a result, he was walking around like a zombie all day. When he took pills to stop the pain, this time he was feeling like a drunk because of the strong side effects. He was really sick of feeling helpless and useless. He touched the newest scar above his forehead, then searched the old scar in the back of his head, trying to recall that how many times he had been back from the death’s door. How long his body and mind could take it?

When the shower cabin door suddenly opened and startled him, he was in the middle of convincing himself that he was the _unluckiest_ lucky person in the world.

“Hey…” 

It was Severide standing there naked, ready to join him in the shower. So maybe he was luckier than he thought.

Severide eyed him, stepping into the shower. With just a quick look at Casey’s wet hair and body, he was already turned on. On the other side, Casey’s eyes were telling him a different story.

“Everything ok?”

“Yep… How was the shift?

“Fine. Everyone is asking for you.”

“I can’t wait to go back to work.”

Actually, Casey wasn’t even trusting himself at the moment to be back to work in full shape, but Severide didn’t need to know that. He knew it was too early to think about it. It had been only four days since he was released from the hospital. The doctor had told him he needed a few more weeks.

“Come here,” Severide said, feeling Casey’s melancholy and hugged him, gripping the back of his neck and waist.

“I’m so glad you are here.” Casey’s tense and tired body relaxed under Severide’s soft touch. He buried his head in his neck, with the help of the sensation of warm and steamy water, he melted into the hug.

Severide held him tighter then, trying to decide if that was the right moment to ask Casey about the things bugging his mind for days or he should just remain silent and enjoy the perfect moment. Before his brain process his thoughts, the words escaped from his lips.

“Do you remember what you told me right after you hit your head?”

“Not much…”

“You told me you think you aren’t gonna make it. Is this why you are upset?”

Casey broke the hug slowly and turned off the tap. _Damn_ , He was thinking he was good at hiding his dark mood, apparently he wasn’t. He looked into Severide’s concerned, hearty, screaming that _I will make everything okay_ eyes. Lying wasn’t an option, so he went with the flow.

“I don’t know what to say. Maybe I just thought I would die then. And… I am upset because I hate to feel useless. I am sick of this feeling.” He shrugged, making himself shocked with his honesty. What was Severide doing to him? He was making him talk just with one look.

“Casey, you are one of the strongest peopIe I have ever met. We are gonna get through this together.” Severide meant it.

“I know,” Casey said, smiling. He was feeling better already. Severide’s existence was enough to make him feel better. It was like a magic. He wondered if his own presence had the same effect on Severide, thinking about how he was acting around him lately. The guy was asking if he was ok at least ten times a day. _Did you take your pills?_ _Do you remember who I am?_ _Did you eat anything?_ He had even tried to cook for him yesterday. Casey had never seen him doing it before, it was a nice surprise. He felt important suddenly and it made him feel even better.

A few hours later, they were sitting on the couch side by side, in their sweats, eating pizza and watching a stupid show about aliens, like they weren’t the ones thinking and talking about the deep feelings before.

“So we're supposed to believe that insect aliens, built a spaceship and made a master plan to take over the world? They can’t even use their… What were those long things?”

“Babe… Stop over thinking. Your pretty head doesn’t need another trauma.” Severide joked but he was a bit worried. Casey was still having trouble to find some right words. What if one day he can’t even remember his name? _What if_ … He pushed the idea away immediately. The doctor had told it wasn’t unexpected in Casey’s case. It was gonna pass by time. Everything was gonna be alright, _right?_ Taking a deep breath, he snuggled up to Casey more and threw his arm around his shoulder. At that moment his eye caught a bouquet in the corner. They had received many lately but this one looked new.

“Who sent them?”

“What?”

“The flowers?”

Casey followed Severide’s gaze. “They are from Johnny. He came right after you left for the shift. He said he was sorry, get well soon, blah blah…”

 _Johnny?_ “Who the hell is Johnny?”

“You know… The guy from the club.”

It took a while to connect the dots but Severide finally understood. He sat up fastly, not taking his eyes away from Casey’s.

“You mean Jack? Jack Nesbitt? The strip club guy? The sneaky bastard? He was here?!”

Casey squinted his eyes like he was trying to remember something. “Yeah. Jack Nesbitt.”

Severide couldn’t decide how to react. He was fucking mad for sure. Nesbitt had come to Molly’s before, then to the station and today he was in their house? He felt sick. He was gonna talk to him and tell to get out of their life. First, he had to clarify some points. It was killing him more and more everytime Casey’s memory screwed.

“Honey… You remember everything right? We can’t trust him.”

“Relax… Of course I do. He didn’t stay that long. He was so kind and seemed sorry. No big deal…”

Severide rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Casey took his hands to calm him. “Now I remember… Also, he said he wanted to talk to you. Didn’t tell why…”

“Ok. I am gonna talk to him and make sure he never…” Severide tried to get up angrily.

“Easy tiger. I don’t want you to get in trouble. Promise me talk to him later when you don’t look like murderous.” Casey caught his arm and made him sit back down on his pretty ass.

Severide hissed. “Like you wouldn’t do the same.”

“Fair point. You look hot when you are mad by the way.” Casey was trying to change the subject, also stating a fact. Severide was really looking hot when he was mad.

“Me? Hot? You should see yourself when you are mad. Your eyes burn literally and I just want to jump at you right there.” Severide said playfully. He knew what Casey was trying to do. He didn’t want to upset him. He decided to forget about Nesbitt for the moment but in the first chance he got, he would call that idiot.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Moments later, when the movie finished, Severide saw Casey’s eyes were closing. He got up slowly, not disturbing his boyfriend’s sleepy cracked head. He took his phone and went to the bathroom. Nesbitt answered on the third ring.

“ _Hey Severide! I am glad you called. How is Matt doing?_ ”

Severide couldn’t believe how he was acting like they were good friends.

“He is fine. What do you want from us?”

_“So you say cut the crap and get to the point. Fine. First of all, I am really sorry for what happened to  Matt in that fire and so glad he is ok. Secondly, I have a final offer for you two. If you guys accept it, I will leave you both alone. I will sign any legal paper if you want.”_

“If we don’t accept it?”

_“Then you guys have to work for me again to close the deal. Simple as that.”_

After a long pause, Severide decided that he had nothing to lose. He just wanted to finish his job with Nesbitt as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand the idea to see him anywhere around Matt. It had to stop.

“Ok. I am listening. Talk."


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to everyone reading and giving me gas to go on! I love you all. I had lots of fun writing this fiction. I hope you had fun reading it, too. Enjoy!
> 
> *****

It was a week after Severide and Nesbitt’s phone call. Two lieutenants were standing in the middle of a hotel room somewhere near the beach and looking at the beautiful view nervously. The sun was setting, painting the sky and the sea magically. They had a whole weekend together in the hotel, all paid by Nesbitt. The guy wasn’t doing it because of his good nature of course. He had a plan as always. He had made it clear that he wasn’t gonna let them go unless he had his photoshoot with Casey, like a broken record. And _ta-da_ , he was gonna get what he wanted. They had agreed to do it after discussing for hours, deciding at least it also meant no stripping and no construction job. As a gesture, Nesbitt had said, they could stay and have fun in the hotel as long as they wanted. Severide had doubts. He was sure there was a secret camera somewhere in the room. He was cursing himself for all the things leading this moment. If he didn’t accept to work for him in the first place, maybe everything would be different. On the other side, he was sure the guy would find another way or maybe he and Casey wouldn’t even have been together. He looked at Casey, who was watching the view worriedly.    

“Are you sure you want to do this? We still have a choice. We could hire a lawyer or call the police.”

“For what? There is no threat. First of all, we both accepted his job offer legally and then wanted to quit without a real reason. I feel nervous too, but let’s just get over it and move on. I am doing this for us. Trust me. No regrets.”

“We can delay it if you are not feeling well.”

Casey shook his head. So Severide was gonna fight back until the end. He was finding it cute actually, but he also knew stubborn Severide could be annoying.

“I feel fine. I don’t even have a headache right now. Seriously…”

_Knock knock._

That voice meant that there was no turning back. It should have been the photographer. Severide didn’t even move a muscle to open the door. He was damn frustrated. The rest was up to Casey. He put a smile on his face before opening the door.

“Hi. I am Steph. You should be Casey.”

“Hi. How did you know who I am?”

“Blond hottie with a bright smile! That’s how Jack described you.”

Severide made a sound to shut her up.

“I guess you are his manager.”

“No. I am his boyfriend.” He said, his chin up.

“Yes, he is.” Casey added sheepishly.

The photographer rolled her eyes. “Seriously? At least tell me you are not doing this for the first time.”

“I wish. Honestly, I don’t even like to take selfies.”

Her reaction was unexpected. “Oh gosh, what kind of mess I am in! Please, promise to finish this quickly at least. I can’t stand you guys flirting each other all day.”

Severide looked at Casey, making a funny face. “Calm down. We want the same thing.”

“Whatever... Let’s move on. Why don’t you guys get ready as I’m setting the lights and the camera? You, take off your clothes. Take this bag. Everything you need is here. Put some oil on your skin and wear one of these. And you, just help him. I need his wood. It should look stunning in the photos as a star.”

Severide looked at the bag she gave, with eyes wide open. There was a tight jean, a tighter boxer, tight something else… Tight everything! His jealousy was on top. Some strangers would be looking at his boyfriend’s body all day and there was nothing he could do about it.

Casey chuckled at his expression. “I guess, now you know how I feel when I saw you there naked while people watching you, drooling.”

He grabbed the bag from Severide and went to the bathroom. Severide joined him  after giving the photographer a dirty look. He knew he was being childish and he didn’t care. He helped Casey to take off his clothes, he poured some oil into his hands and started to rub Casey's skin. His shoulders and his arms… Then his chest and back… When he came down to his thighs and legs, he spent some extra time on it. Casey’s member appreciated it.

“I wish we were alone…” Severide said, smiling. His anger and nervousness were lowered. Casey was also seeming calmer. He guessed the oil massage relaxed them both.

The photographer’s yell ruined their moment. _“Alright guys… You ready?”_

“Yeah in a minute.” Casey put the jean on quickly.

The lights and camera were ready. The curtains were closed. It was dark, except only two spot lights working in the corner. The room was looking like a mini studio. The photographer took a closer look at Casey. Severide made a disapproving face.

“Good. You look ready. Now wear this hat, pull it down in Micheal Jackson style. This and the lighting in the room will help us to cover your ID. Nobody would recognize your face as requested.”

Casey did what she said shyly. He was feeling like a clown.

“Alright now. Lean back on the wall in that corner. Relax and don’t be shy. Imagine that it’s just some artistic porn or something…” _Click…_

“Now unzip your jean slowly.” _Click…_

“Expose your erection. ” _Click…_

Casey sighed. _Easy to tell_ , he thought.

“Now turn around. Show us some ass.” _Click…_

“Lose the jean.” _Click…_

Severide was watching them in the back like a bodyguard, arms crossed, half angrily half proudly. _Damn_ , his boyfriend was really looking good. It was getting hot in the room or what?

After a small break, they did the same again, with only one small difference. Casey was wearing the boxer, not the jean. _Click Click Click Fucking Damn Click…_ It went on and on and on… A few hours, hundreds of clicks and many frustrated Severide expressions later, everyone was exhausted.

“You know what honey? I think it’s enough. You were really good for the first time.”

“Finally.” That was Severide of course. It was over for good. He took a robe from the bath for Casey, who was sitting on the bed, trying to cover his body with the sheets, looking tired but relaxed.

The photographer didn’t even wait for a second to pack her stuff. It looked like she was in a hurry. Right before she left, she gave her card to Severide.

“It was nice to meet you guys. If you two want to do it again, call me. You both look like models and have a potential. You would look super hot together in the photos.”

“Thanks,” Severide said, with a fake smile, “We will.” Translation: _get out and never come back._

Casey collapsed on his back within the second he heard the door closing after her. Severide joined him on the bed with pleasure. They watched the ceiling awhile quietly. Severide opened his mouth first, he always hated the silence.

“I can’t believe we did this.”

“Me too.”

“We are free and we have a whole weekend.”

“You never told me how you convinced Boden.”

“I told him that your doctor recommended you to take an alternative pain therapy so it would ease your headaches. And I added that you needed a company. He didn’t even question. I feel bad for lying actually.”

“Huh. Not exactly a lie. If we consider Nesbitt as a pain in the ass, this is a pain therapy!”

Severide gigled lightly first, then laughed uncontrollably. Casey turned his side to face him, not really understanding what was going on. It wasn’t that funny but he wasn’t gonna complain. They had been through a lot lately. It was the greatest feeling to share a moment like that with him. He knew that Severide was feeling the same. After a short pause, he started to unbutton Severide’s shirt. He played his fingers up and down on his chest. His touch cooled Severide down. He wasn’t laughing any more.

All of a sudden, Severide took Casey’s hand and rolled him over. He looked right into his eyes like he had found the meaning of life. He was in love with his best friend and he was ready to share his whole life with him.

“I think I am in love with you,” He whispered, without thinking. It was a pure, simple fact.

Casey cupped his face, not breaking the eye contact. He kissed him hungrily, his tongue almost licking his throat. Their skin and the air they breathe became one.

“I love you too.”


End file.
